Lily
Lily is a kidnapped MudWing dragonet who is currently positioned in the Sea Kingdom as a slave of Piranha. She works as his messenger and a lure for potential victims. Appearance Lily is a short, chubby MudWing dragonet. She has rounded features and green eyes that give her a child-like, innocent appearance. She appears younger than her actual age. She has a soft piebalding by her stomach and neck; as well as speckling over one of her wings. She wears a peony over her left horn, which she replaces when she gets the chance. Peony ranges in colors. She's very much considered to have a cute, childish look. She looks like an innocent child in need of help; one that could do no wrong and is an absolute angel. These looks have benefitted her in her jobs. Personality (+) Empathetic, Adaptable, Observant (=) Obedient, Blunt, Optimistic (-) Meek, Socially Unaware, Shy Lily is an empathetic soul. She dislikes the pain of others and tries to limit such suffering as much as possible. Though she's grown accustomed to such sights, she would not willingly harm another with her own paws. She's adaptable enough to think on her toes and acclimate to any situation she's thrown into. Lily is somewhat intelligent for her age; her observational skills show for that. She's able to link events and draw conclusions with fair accuracy, as well as pick up on subtle changes or cues. She's an obedient child who follows directions and does so the first time they're given. She knows to keep her questions to herself most of the time. Lily can be quite blunt as well, but she doesn't mean it in a rude manner -- she just doesn't see the point in buttering things up unless she has a result she wants. Despite her upbringings and situation, Lily has always been a firm believer in the concept of there being good inside everyone. However, she can be a little naive when it comes to this concept. Lily is quite meek in nature; with the urge to go with the flow rather than against it. She's had to work against her own nature to secure deals for Piranha, but she still has trouble getting her tough face on at times. Especially if she enjoys your company. She's not very well-versed on social cues and tends to miss them. She comes off as shy quite often, but it's not because she doesn't like you -- she usually just doesn't know what to say or do. Biography Early Life Lily's early life was quite different than normal, but it's all she's ever known. Her egg was from a vagrant clutch left near the diamond spray delta. It was stolen by a criminal known as Piranha, who at this time was hoping to make a profit from selling the dragonet. However, when her egg hatched, he suddenly had a much more diverse idea. What if she became a tool rather than merchandise? That notion would come to shape the rest of her life. From a young age, she grew used to the standards of neglect. She knew her job was to do as she was told and shut her mouth; even if it hurt. She grew up void of whimsical fantasies or a carefree childhood, rather accustomed to the life of a worker. She had been hesitant at first but soon grew into her role of being the set-up. She was the lure. Piranha was the sting. That was life. As the days passed, she commonly found herself delving into her own fantasy worlds and creating fake friends for herself in an attempt to pass time. Piranha had been gracious enough (and he certainly stressed the 'gracious' part) to teach her to read and write, so she stored her ideas on the scraps of paper she scavenged from the streets of Possibility. Her skills developed greatly and so did her personality. It was almost funny -- almost every day she dealt with street filth, yet somehow she still believed in the good in everyone. After a particularly scary encounter with an animus dragoness named Vixen, she's now devoted her spare time to finding more information. She aids Piranha in the kidnapping of Lorikeet; the biggest scheme they've pulled off yet. Young Adulthood More flying in soon... Adulthood More flying in soon... Quotes More flying in soon... Trivia *She's extremely good at hiding objects and dragons. Lily picked up this skill when Piranha would be out for days or simply not bother to bring her food, and she would stash away food for later. *Lily is quite good at reading body language and speech, as well as manipulating her own to lie or pull off thefts. It's kind of a skill you have to learn when dealing with street filth. She tends to overanalyze the body language and behaviorisms of others who aren't criminals. It's just a thing she does. *Her pipe dream is that if she uncovers Vixen's secrets and exposes her to the Queen, Queen Riverbed will claim her to be a long-lost daughter and she'll get to live in the palace. Even Lily has her daydreams. *Her tail has a permanent bend down the middle. She tells others that she got it from taking a bad tumble when she was young, but in truth, it was inflicted by Piranha after she had attempted to run away from home as a young dragonet. Gallery More flying in soon... Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females